


Ему девяносто девять

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Никто в школе не верит, что у меня есть парень.— У тебя есть парень?





	Ему девяносто девять

Первый учебный день после каникул обычно не сиял радугой, но сегодня Питер чувствовал себя невероятно довольным. В наушниках на полную играла очередная песня о любви, слова которой он знал наизусть, а на слепящее глаза солнце он уже давно не обращал внимание. Мысли были заняты совсем другим, и, как ни странно, учеба и супергеройские дела были здесь абсолютно не причем.

Нэд уже ждал его у ворот школы. Парень улыбался, довольно махал рукой, и пришлось прибавить шагу и вытащить наушники из ушей. Питер перебежал дорогу (на разрешающий сигнал светофора!) и с улыбкой остановился рядом с другом.

— А я уж думал, что больше тебя не увижу, — усмехнулся Нэд, рассматривая на солнце красный M&Ms.

— Да брось, мы виделись не так давно, — Питер закатил глаза, руками схватившись за ремни рюкзака. — Помнишь, ещё донимали продавца в «Баскин Робинс», почему у них в меню есть мороженое со всеми супергероями, кроме Человека-паука?

— Это было три недели назад, — Нэд закинул драже в рот. — Ты динамил меня почти месяц, чувак. Мне пришлось в одиночку разбираться с тысячелетним соколом из Лего. Я потратил три дня на сортировку деталей.

— Ну, знаешь, с этой… стажировкой у Старка, у меня просто не остается времени на хобби. Приходится делать кучу странных вещей. Летать в Германию без паспорта и… Применять почерпнутые из научной фантастики приемы на практике.

— Одним словом — нарушать закон.

— Это два слова, Нэд, — фыркнул Питер.

Они подошли к зданию школы, но до звонка оставалось ещё целых двадцать минут, и Пит предложил переждать это время на улице, всё-таки, даже, несмотря на то, что приходилось щуриться из-за солнца, погода была невероятной. На баскетбольной площадке вовсю шла игра: школьная команда соревновалась с любителями погонять мяч на перемене, которые, если Гвен ничего не напутала, выигрывали на два очка.

Пит и Нэд заняли дальнюю скамейку, предпочитая находиться подальше от пекла игры. Так меньше шансов получить мячом по голове и не нужно выслушивать насмешки Флэша. Нэд плюхнулся на скамейку, несколько драже вылетели из упаковки и упали рядом на скамью, сложившись в круг. Почти в ровный круг, надо заметить. Питер наклонился, чтобы сдвинуть конфеты, и лямка его рюкзака съехала вниз, потянув за собой зацепившуюся кофту.

— Ситх меня подери! Пит, это что, засос? — громко воскликнул Нэд, уставившись на оголившуюся часть его плеча.

— Карабаст! — ругнулся Питер, взглянув на свое плечо. Он быстро подтянул лямку рюкзака и спрятал темное пятно. — Мне придётся тебя убить.

— Почему? — Нэд нахмурился.

— Потому что ты свидетель.

— Чего-о?

— Слушай, если тебя не убью я, то убьёт _он_ и поверь мне, это будет гораздо больнее.

— Он? — Нэд удивился, но заулыбался, увидев, как от его вопроса на щеках Пита стал проглядываться румянец. — Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

— Ни с кем я не встречаюсь! — рявкнул Питер. Он сел на скамейку и поставил рюкзак себе на колени. — Я просто живу своей обыденной жизнью, стажируюсь… у Старка. Супергеройствую по настроению. И ни с кем не встречаюсь.

— Тогда с кем встречается твое плечо? — усмехнулся Нэд.

Питер поджал губы, закрыл лицо ладонями и застонал от безысходности. Рюкзак шлепнулся на землю. Пит даже не шелохнулся, не завопил о каких-то необычайно ценных вещах, которые могли сломаться, разбиться, вывалиться из кармана и улететь на Северный полюс. Его, кажется, уже ничего не волновало, кроме засоса на плече.

— А ускоренная регенерация, — шепотом начал Нэд, — не работает на засосы, что ли?

— Работает, — пробубнил Питер. — Он выглядит гораздо лучше, чем прежде. К вечеру пройдет, наверное.

— Это ж надо так засосать, чтобы супергеройские силы не спасали, — начал Нэд, но увидев мрачного Питера, замолк, так и не закончив свою мысль.

Игра оказалась скучной. Никто не забивал, перед глазами постоянно маячил Флэш, а Нэд изо всех сил улыбался Гвен и как безумный махал ей рукой. Питер сидел в трансе, но постепенно успокаивался. Без внимания Нэда к его персоне и к загадочному пятну на плече, даже дышать было легче.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Питер нехотя поднялся, взял свой рюкзак и отряхнул его. На плечи надевать не стал, чтобы ситуация с оголенным плечом снова не повторилась.

— Ну, просто скажи, кто он, — тихо спросил Нэд, когда они застряли у дверей. — И как вы познакомились? И чем это он оставил такой засос? Это жуть, как интересно!

— Жуть, как интересно? Я же не спрашиваю, почему ты постоянно пялишься на Гвен.

— Да даже она знает, почему, чувак.

— Слушай, да, я кое с кем встречаюсь, но прошу, не делай из этого шумиху. Я обещал, что не проболтаюсь. Прости, но я не хочу кончить, как один из русских генералов в восемьдесят первом.

— Ты теперь не волк-одиночка, — понимающе закивал Нэд. — Но, может, сегодня встретимся?

— Не могу, — шикнул Питер. Толпа зашевелилась, и их буквально втолкнули в двери школы.

— Почему? Опять свидание?

— Свидание? — за спиной раздался смешок. Питер зажмурился и досчитал до десяти. Чёртов Флэш. Чтобы ему замерзнуть на планете Хот. — Да кто может пригласить Пениса Паркера на свидание?

Питер покраснел до ушей. Он уже дважды нарушил одно и то же правило, но искренне надеялся, что Флэш посмеётся и забудет о его существовании. К счастью, затор в дверях начал рассасываться, и ускользая от ответа, Пит скрылся в толпе учеников.

До обеда всё шло как обычно. Он получал оплеухи от игроков футбольной команды и делал занятой вид, из-за чего почти не разговаривал с Нэдом и не давал утренней истории повториться.

— Ты бегаешь от меня целый день, — Нэд подошел к нему на раздаче в кафетерии, когда Питер выбирал какой сок лучше взять. — Злишься?

— Т-та зачем мне злиться, — не понял Питер, схватив коробочку яблочного сока. — Не придумывай.

— Если бы я придумывал, — Нэд закатил глаза, взял сок и булочку с джемом, которая соблазнила его своим ароматом.

— Придумываешь. У меня нет повода от тебя сбегать.

— Но ты сбегаешь. Даже Гвен заметила, — Нэд кивнул в сторону стола, за которым сидели девчонки. Гвен улыбнулась ему. — Чёрт, она такая красивая. И сексуальная. Питер, прошу, давай сядем к ним сегодня.

— Да мне всё равно, где сидеть, — пожал плечами Питер.

Нэд радостно хихикнул и направился к столику, за которым сидели Гвен и ЭмДжей. Питер плюхнулся на пустую скамейку, кинул рюкзак под ноги и сразу же принялся за еду, набил рот картошкой фри и вместо ответов на обычные для такой ситуации вопросы, глупо кивал и хлопал глазами.

Когда Гвен начала рассказывать, что интересного произошло с ней на рождественских каникулах, Питер и вовсе расслабился, слушал, но не вникал, делал вид, что не замечал странных улыбок Нэда и Гвен, но кивал каждый раз, когда Мишель закатывала глаза.

Они болтали и смеялись ровно до тех пор, пока к ним не подсел Флэш. Гвен и Нэд перестали улыбаться, Питер напрягся, когда тот сел рядом с ним.

— Ну так, Паркер, с кем у тебя выдуманное свидание? — Флэш облокотился на стол, сел вполоборота, уставившись на Питера.

— Отвянь, Флэш, — ответил Пит, вздохнув.

— Ему так всё рассказал, — Флэш кивнул в сторону Нэда, — а мне не хочешь. Похвастайся, всем интересно.

— Он ничего мне не рассказывал, — возмутился Нэд. — Просто я случайно увидел засос у него на плече.

— Нэд! — взвизгнул Питер. — Я же просил….

— То есть как засос? — удивился Флэш. — Настоящий? На каком плече? Я не верю. Не верю. Не может быть у Паркера засоса, кому этот сосунок сдался.

— Вау, Питер, — присвистнула Мишель, с любопытством взглянув на него. Пит замер, испугавшись. — После совершеннолетия пустился во все тяжкие?

— Это не смешно.

— Не смешно, — подхватила Гвен, — но забавно.

— Да боже, что вы вообще об этом знаете.

— Мы знаем, что у тебя засос и свидание, и этого достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы.

— Не может это быть правдой, — хмыкнул Флэш и откусил свой сэндвич.

— Это почему? — поинтересовался Питер.

Все хором рассмеялись. Все, кроме Нэда, который сдерживался лишь из-за уважения и из-за чувства вины. Из-за его чрезмерного любопытства Питер попал в эту неловкую ситуацию. Теперь он краснел и возмущался одновременно из-за того, что хотел и не мог рассказать.

— Я настолько плох? — спросил Питер, подняв брови вверх. Он боялся услышать ответ.

— Просто ты… это ты, — сказала Гвен, но это ничего не объясняло.

— Со мной что-то не так?

— Всё так, просто…

— Просто что? — занервничал Питер.

— Пенис Паркер, — усмехнулся Флэш. — Придурок.

Удивленным взглядом оглядев всех присутствующих, Питер молча возмущался и совершенно не понимал, что происходит. Даже Нэд выглядел виновато, видимо, как и все считал его полным неудачником, но боялся признаться. Сомнение друга подкосило настроение Пита. Вздохнув, он резко поднялся, забрав рюкзак и поднос с остатками еды.

— Ещё друзья называются, — фыркнул он, складывая на поднос упавшие салфетки. — И чтоб вы знали, у меня и правда есть засос на плече, свидание сегодня вечером и парень.

С этими словами он развернулся и ушел, и в какой-то миг подумал, что сегодня он не хочет иметь ничего общего с этими людьми. И всю следующую неделю намеревался встречаться с ними только за обедом.

 

***

Во вторник он пришел в кафетерий раньше обычного, потому что быстрее всех разобрался с контрольной по физике, взял обед и сел за любимый столик у окна, через которое можно было наблюдать за тренировкой футболистов. Кинув рюкзак под стол, Питер поставил поднос и уселся на скамейку. Давно ему не приходилось обедать одному, никакого веселья — в одиночку собирать монстра из картошки не так забавно — и тишина, от которой он уже отвык. Нэд не смеется над глупой шуткой, Мишель не бросает возмущенный взгляд на всех, кто мешает ей читать, а Флэш не бросается на него со своими издевками.

И как только ему показалось, что это — жестокое испытание, как к нему подсел Нэд, кинув свой рюкзак прямо Питу под ноги.

— Только осторожно, у меня там подарок для Гвен, — заулыбался Нэд.

— А и не скажешь, что ты им очень дорожишь.

— Думаешь?

— Ну, не холишь, не лелеешь и… кидаешь под ноги человеку, который на тебя злится.

— Эй, а на меня-то за что?

— Вот за это, — ответил Питер. Объяснять Нэду он ничего не собирался, тот, в конце концов, и сам не дурак.

Боковым зрением Пит наблюдал за тем, как менялось лицо друга. И если поначалу он смотрел на несчастную картошку с уверенным возмущением, то вскоре скривился и с сожалением вздохнул.

— Неужели сердишься за вчерашнее? — вздохнул Нэд разочарованно.

— Мог бы хоть слово вставить, — с досадой кивнул Паркер. — А то потешался надо мной вместе со всеми.

— Перестань, никто над тобой не потешался. Все просто завидуют, что не могут похвастаться тем же. Типичное поведение Флэша. Помнишь, мы разбирали тип его поведения на факультативе по психологии?

Питер задумался. Нэд звучал убедительно, улыбался (хотя должен был злиться, ведь его лучший друг с ним не разговаривает!) и очень надеялся на снисхожденное прощение. В том, что он всё-таки чувствовал себя виноватым, не приходилось и сомневаться, и Питер сдался. В конце концов, лучший друг у него один и простить ему небольшую глупость — не преступление.

— Будешь сырный соус? — спросил Питер. Нэд довольно кивнул, поняв, что его простили, и заулыбался ещё шире чем прежде. Питер Паркер не делится едой с врагами.

Они разговорились о тесте по физике, который Нэду показался ужасно сложным. Питер же наоборот счел его достаточно легким и не напрягающим. Когда прозвенел звонок, столовая наполнилась людьми, стало шумно и невыносимо душно. Питер доедал свой маффин с малиновым джемом и собирался скорее сбежать, но прежде чем он успел оторвать задницу от скамейки, к ним за стол подсели Мишель, Гвен и Флэш. Почему он вообще обедал с ними?

Разговор про тест по физике продолжился, но Питер в него не встревал. Он стащил немного картошки у Нэда и от скуки нарисовал паука сырным соусом на салфетке, а рядом изобразил красную звезду, одолжив немного кетчупа у Мишель.

Это и стало его роковой ошибкой. Друзья вдруг заметили его, обратили внимание на серую тень, в которой Паркер прятался. Флэш с усмешкой вскинул брови, сложив ладони так, как будто сам себе пожимал руку.

— Ну что, Паркер, как поживает твой «парень»? — спросил Томпсон. Питер отвечать не хотел, но самодовольное лицо Флэша так и нарывалось на очередную провокацию.

— Ты бы ему не понравился, — фыркнул он в ответ, достаточно дерзко и грубо, чтобы и остальные обратили на это внимание.

— Воображаемые дружки они такие. Не замечают никого, кроме тех, кто их выдумал, — посмеялся Флэш.

— А я вот уверен, что Питер ничего не выдумывал, — влез Нэд. И боже-боже, только не это. Не хватало ещё чертовой дискуссии на тему его отношений. — Тот засос был настоящим.

— Так может, Паркер просто покажет его нам? — Мишель отвлеклась от книжки. — И мы перестанем его дразнить.

Питер закатил глаза, едва не ударился головой об стол. Как же хотелось просто исчезнуть, скрыться под мантией-невидимкой, как это делал Гарри Поттер, или убежать со скоростью света, скрыться в пучине звезд, как Хан Соло на своем корабле. Или хотя бы разбить окно и, цепляясь паутиной за соседние здания, сбежать, как настоящий супергерой.

— Не собираюсь я ничего вам показывать, — Питер сложил руки на груди. — Больно надо что-то доказывать.

— Да нет у него никакого засоса, — усмехнулся Флэш. — Вот и не показывает.

— Есть, я вчера видел… — начал Нэд, но поймав злой взгляд Питера вдруг вспомнил про ускоренную регенерацию и резко замолчал, продолжив свою мысль после небольшой паузы: — Так что это доказано: у Питера есть парень.

— И вы уже спали вместе? — безразлично отозвалась Мишель.

— Что-о-о? — неловко протянул Питер.

— Игрушки в постели, все дела…

— Я не обязан на это отвечать.

— Что насчет неловкого подросткового петтинга? — спросила Гвен, покосившись на Нэда.

— А нормальные вопросы будут сегодня? — вздохнул Питер, закрыв лицо руками.

— Ну хотя бы голыми друг друга видели? — поинтересовался Флэш.

— Да боже, вам что больше спросить меня не о чем? — недовольничал Паркер, краснея всё сильней.

— Если это «нет», то я потерял интерес к твоей истории, — Флэш закатил глаза.

— Нет, я не собираюсь это терпеть.

Питер встал, вытащил свой рюкзак из-под стола, перед этим грубо откинув в сторону рюкзак Нэда, и поспешил уйти из столовой куда глаза глядят. Перемена была длинной, и преодолев все коридоры, он вышел во двор школы, пошел к футбольному полю и сел на трибуны. Солнце светило ярко, но всё равно было холодно. Он достал куртку, которую утром по-быстрому засунул в рюкзак, и оделся. Стало немного теплее.

Чтобы скрасить время, он решил почитать чат Мстителей, в который заходил под именем Тони Старка, но тот, если и догадывался, то не предпринимал никаких попыток пресечь его вмешательство в их дела. Полистав несколько последних сообщений, он увидел фотографию Наташи и Джеймса, которые селфились на фоне машины доставки пиццы. Вероятно, это те самые поставщики кокаина, о которых он столько слышал.

Фотография очень милая: Джеймс щурился от солнца, улыбаясь, а Наташа подмигивала в камеру, как в одной из телевизионных реклам. Питер не смог сдержать улыбки, быстро сохранил фотографию на телефон, но не закрыл её, продолжая пялиться. Он разглядывал задний фон, иногда смотрел на Джеймса и даже приревновал его, когда увидел металлические пальцы на плече Наташи.

— Чувак, ты почему сбежал?

Питер вздрогнул, едва не выронил телефон, встрепенувшись от испуга. Паучье чутье работало через раз, и признаться, это невероятно бесило. Он быстро заблокировал телефон, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и только после заговорил. К тому времени Нэд уже плюхнулся рядом и достал бутылку вишневой воды из рюкзака.

— Обязательно так пугать? — Пит помотал головой. — И я не сбежал. Я доел, всё что у меня было, и пошел проветриться.

— А все считают, что ты сбежал. Наврал и сбежал.

— Ну, засос я им показать не могу, так что пусть и дальше так считают, — хмыкнул Питер. — Кто они вообще такие, чтобы я им что-то доказывал?

— Я вот тебе верю, — довольно сказал Нэд, взглянув на друга. — И очень рад за тебя. А косяк с засосом… Прости меня. Они же не знают про ускоренную регенерацию.

— Спасибо.

— Не скажешь, кто он такой? — продолжал любопытствовать Нэд. Он вытащил из рюкзака два завернутых в бумагу сэндвича и один из них протянул Питеру.

— Не скажу.

— Расскажи хоть, как вы познакомились, — настойчиво продолжал Нэд. — Я честно никому об этом не скажу.

— На стажировке у Старка, — пробормотал Питер. Он откусил смачный кусок сэндвича и, пока жевал, вспоминал стычку в аэропорту. Романтичное такое знакомство, не поспоришь.

— И что прям любовь с первого взгляда?

— Какая любовь, Нэд? — возмутился Пит. Он нервничал и боялся сболтнуть лишнего.

— Когда нас познакомишь? Принято представлять свою вторую половинку сначала лучшему другу, а уже потом всем остальным. Мэй там… и Старку.

— Я не знаю, Нэд, не знаю.

— О нет, чувак, он что женат? — Нэд поднял брови.

— Нет, насколько мне известно, нет.

— Значит, он какая-нибудь знаменитость?

— Нет.

— А в чем тогда проблема? Я недостаточно лучший друг? — завелся Нэд. — Или это потому что я случайно проболтался о том, что мой лучший друг счастлив? Ты не можешь винить меня в этом. К тому же, никто не просил тебя размахивать своим засосом на плече перед моим лицом.

— Ему девяносто девять, — буркнул Пит, перестав жевать.

У Нэда округлились глаза.

— Ты встречаешься с Капитаном Америка? — с сомнением, но в то же время с восхищением произнес Нэд. — О мой бог, это лучшая история, которую я буду рассказывать своим внукам!

— Капитану девяносто восемь, чтоб ты знал.

Ещё немного подумав, Нэд снова удивился, когда начал кое-что припоминать. Кажется, на уроках истории им рассказывали некоторые интересные факты из жизни Капитана Америка. Ну и Питер тоже кое-что рассказывал после первой миссии со Старком.

— Ребанный йод, Питер! — воскликнул он, заставив друга покраснеть.

— Тебе всё равно никто не поверит.

 

***

Целую неделю Питер терпел насмешки Флэша и никак на них не реагировал. Нэд старался вообще не поднимать эту тему, потому что знал больше, чем другие, и чувствовал себя довольно неловко. Замеченный им засос перерос в довольно щекотливую ситуацию.

Однако Питер всё ещё беспокоился о том, что Нэд проболтается (и тогда ему не жить) или его друзья случайно узнают о том, кто же на самом деле его парень. Эти мысли блуждали в его голове, пока он был в школе, никуда не девались, пока он делал домашнее задание, и превращали его сны в настоящие кошмары.

Поэтому, когда Джеймс, одетый в одну лишь майку и спортивные штаны и с забранными в хвостик волосами, завалился в его комнату, которая была любезно предоставлена ему Тони Старком на «всякий случай», Питер улыбнулся и оторвался от учебников, надеясь, наконец, расслабиться и забыть школьные насмешки. Джеймс лег рядом, уложил голову у него на коленях и мило зажмурился, в точности как кот.

— Надеюсь, моя очередь мыть посуду настанет нескоро, — устало сказал Джеймс, растянувшись поперёк кровати. — Что вообще за несправедливость? Утром бей наркоторговцев, вечером — мой посуду. Почему нельзя делать что-то одно?

— Можно, но не тебе, — усмехнулся Питер. — Ты слишком хорошо выполняешь оба вида работ.

— То есть если я буду плохо мыть посуду, то меня освободят от этой обязанности?

— Нет, ты просто будешь ужинать из грязной посуды.

— Вот совсем не подбадриваешь, — фыркнул Джеймс.

— Расскажешь о наркоторговцах? — попросил Питер, переключая внимание Джеймса с грязной посуды на утренние приключения. Его рука легла на левое плечо.

— Ничего интересного в этот раз. Они ездили на машине с эмблемой доставки пиццы, иногда даже привозили пиццу, представляешь? Глупые ребята. Хочу заметить, что преступники в этом веке тупые, как пробки. Никакой изобретательности.

— Серьезно?

— Они даже не пытались спрятать наркоту, когда мы их накрыли. Все заднее сидение было сплошь завалено пакетиками с кокаином и чем-то еще. Один парень пытался вывернуть мне левую руку.

— Ты свернул ему шею?

— Хотел, но Нат сказала, что лучше не стоит делать глупости, пока не найду, чем задобрить Стива после.

Питер усмехнулся. Джеймс поднял на него взгляд, присмотрелся и помотал головой. Что-то в его усмешке показалось Джеймсу неправильным. Когда Питер улыбался, он светился, как солнышко, ну или как радиоактивный изотоп, правда Баки понятия не имел, могут ли изотопы светиться.

В прикосновениях Питера, в том, как он поглаживал его левое плечо, чувствовалась нервозность, и Джеймс понятия не имел, откуда это взялось. Учитывая, что в обычное время Пита не заткнешь, его молчание тоже говорило о многом. Поэтому Джеймс вывернулся, поднялся и опустился на подушки, а затем притянул Питера к себе, обняв его левой рукой, и прижал к груди. Питер не стал возражать, когда Джеймс металлическими пальцами начал гладить его по голове.

— Ты грустишь, — констатировал факт Джеймс, когда Питер сильнее прижался к его груди и обнял.

— С чего ты взял?

— Я серийный убийца с полувековым стажем. Не думай, что я не смогу учуять твою хандру. Что случилось?

— Да так, школьная ерунда. Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Питер и поцеловал сгиб локтя. Джеймс склонил голову и коснулся губами румяной щеки.

— Колись, куколка. Ты же знаешь, что я не отстану. А если ещё и Старк узнает, что его гениальный протеже грустит, то перевернет весь Манхэттен в поисках причин.

— Ну, — протянул Питер, наморщив нос. — Никто в школе не верит, что у меня есть парень.

— У тебя есть парень? — нарочно удивленно произнес Джеймс, за что получил тычок под ребра.

— Джеймс! — Питер приподнялся и обиженно взглянул на Джеймса.

— Да ладно-ладно, не злись, — Баки улыбнулся, сильнее сжав Питера в объятиях, и таким образом не позволил ему укусить свою руку. — Я просто уточняю. Ты, значит, все-таки решил мной похвастаться.

— Я не хвастался, всё вышло случайно.

— Нет, ну ты полгода продержался. Я, признаться, удивлен. Твой рот ведь не закрывается ни на секунду.

— Не хотел, чтобы я болтал об этом, нечего было мне утром оставлять засосы. Я не Капитан Америка, у меня так быстро всё не заживает.

— У него тоже так быстро не заживает, просто Старк плохо старается.

Питер улыбнулся, решив не отвечать. Это странное замечание хоть и звучало мило, но не несло никакой смысловой нагрузки, и хоть таким высказыванием можно дразнить мистера Старка целую вечность, но в его положении этого лучше делать не стоит. Он всё ещё грустил, но решил, что дело не в школьных делах, а в элементарной усталости. Тяжело быть школьником, Человеком-пауком и парнем Баки Барнса одновременно. Он бы предпочел выбрать что-то одно, как и сам Барнс с этой его посудой.

Усталость взяла свое, и он начал проваливаться в сон. Однако, похоже, Баки не собирался сдаваться.

— Давай я завтра провожу тебя до школы, — предложил Джеймс, умиляясь сонному Питеру. — Надену твои шмотки и вполне сойду за парня твоего возраста.

— Не надо, — шепотом произнес Питер, кажется, сам того не осознавая.

— Встретить не смогу, прости, куколка. Мы с Сэмом должны быть в Вашингтоне к завтрашнему вечеру.

— Я знаю, — кивнул он в ответ. — Переживу я эти насмешки. В конце концов, парень же у меня есть и какая разница, что думают все остальные.

Джеймс не стал спорить, к тому же очевидно, что в этом не было смысла. Несколько минут спустя Питер уже спал на его груди, так что он попросил Пятницу выключить свет и включить какое-нибудь кино без звука, но с субтитрами.

 

***

_Неделю спустя_  
Питер помнил, что мистер Старк собирался устроить какое-то грандиозное событие в его школе, но совершенно забыл, что это должно случиться сегодня. Он бегал по спортивному залу, как заведенный, пытаясь настроить оборудование, к которому приложил руку во время настоящих стажировок у Старка (хотя сложно назвать настоящими те стажировки, которые проходили в лаборатории Башни Старка и включали в себя пьяного Тони, который отрывался, пока Стив и его друзья были на задании).

— Эй, Паучок, — окликнул его Старк, который с улыбкой наблюдал за мечущимся из угла в угол пареньком. — Там у Хэппи в машине остались кое-какие материалы, подарочные наборы от Старк Индастриз, ну так по мелочи, знаешь. Сбегаешь?

— Да, конечно, мистер Старк, — весело подхватил Питер, уставший возиться с древней школьной аппаратурой.

Его манера торопиться, даже когда не просят, часто приносила вред. То он падал и ломал что-нибудь (хорошо, если не свои собственные конечности), то врезался в людей и тратил уйму времени на извинения. Сегодня он надеялся, что все неудачи обойдут его стороной, но не тут-то было. Когда он вышел в коридор, все ученики уже торопились в спортзал. Кто-то хотел посмотреть на Тони Старка, кто-то — сделать с ним селфи, но все без исключения хотели ему понравиться. Стажировка в такой компании обеспечивает действительно достойное будущее любому, кто туда попадет.

Так что очень быстро Питер столкнулся с Флэшем, который, только заметив его, начал смеяться. Эти издевки про «выдуманного парня», вероятно, не кончатся до тех пор, пока Пит не сделает что-то более глупое, но вот чем переплюнешь _такое_?

— Что, Пенис Паркер, спешишь к своему принцу? — усмехнулся Флэш, затормозив его. Питер считал про себя до десяти, надеясь успокоиться и незаметно сбежать. — Или может, он превратится в тыкву, когда часы пробьют полночь?

— Ни капли не смешно, Флэш.

— Не смешно, ты прав, — серьезно закивал Томпсон, и только Пит решил, что всё налаживается, как Флэш решил пошутить еще. — Это не смешно, это уморительно. Серьезно, посмотри вокруг, кто тут еще над тобой не смеется?

— Если это всё, что ты хотел, то я пойду. Мне нужно помочь мистеру Старку.

— Про Старка, поди, тоже выдумал.

— И про королевских пингвинов, ага. Пока, Флэш.

Он сделал шаг в сторону, ловко отклонился от одного из дружков Томпсона и через несколько секунд уже шел по коридору, насвистывая себе под нос. Неожиданно ему навстречу попался Хэппи с какими-то коробками, а следом вывернул и Стив Роджерс, известный всем как Капитан Америка.

— Мистер Хэппи, мистер Роджерс, — воскликнул Питер, удивленно улыбнувшись. — Мистер Старк отправил меня за какими-то подарочными наборами.

— Вообще-то, это раздаточный материал, — подметил Хэппи, кивком указывая на коробки в своих руках.

— И у вас тоже, мистер Роджерс?

— Да, но я не уверен, что мы забрали всё. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты проконтролировал нас.

— Как прикажете, сэр, всё будет сделано в лучшем виде.

Питер снова помчался по заданному направлению, прямиком к выходу из школы, у которого стояли машины, что привезли оборудование. То ли из-за своей неуклюжести, то ли из-за дурной привычки торопиться, Пит снова сбился с пути, в этот раз в кого-то врезавшись.

— Простите, простите, — виновато начал он, еще не успев подняться. Он стукнулся коленями, поэтому поднимался нарочно медленно, как будто ему было больно по-настоящему. — Я не собирался покушаться на вашу жизнь…. Джеймс?

Он широко раскрыл глаза, когда парень, в которого он врезался, снял капюшон. Он протянул ему руку и помог подняться. Питер улыбнулся и обнял Джеймса, вжался лицом в сгиб шеи, что-то довольно пробормотав.

Баки и Сэм всю неделю проторчали в Вашингтоне. За это время они почти не разговаривали, а про любимые видеочаты пришлось совсем забыть из-за Сэма, который любил подкалывать Баки на этот счет. Так что для Питера это недолгое расставание показалось вечностью.

— Тише, куколка, ты сломаешь мою левую руку.

— Мистер Старк сделает тебе новую, делов-то.

— А что сразу Старк? Сам не сможешь?

— Смогу, но не думаю, что тебе понравится протез как у Энакина Скайуокера. Или как у Азога Осквернителя.

— Кто все эти люди? — шутливо спросил Баки, и Питер рассмеялся, но наконец выпустил его из объятий.

— Когда-нибудь я познакомлю тебя со всеми легендарными фильмами, — скромно улыбнулся Питер. — А пока что мне нужно выполнить одно поручение от Капитана Америка.

— Возьмешь меня с собой?

Пока они тащили еще две коробки до спортивного зала, Баки рассказывал о скучной поездке в Вашингтон, снова жалуясь на отсутствие изобретательности, но на этот раз у торговцев детьми. Особенно обидно звучали его слова о том, как дети радовались, что их спас Сокол, тот что из Мстителей, и странный мужик с металлической рукой. Никто не знал о Баки Барнсе, и порой было досадно, что лавры, которые он заслужил, доставались совсем не ему.

Питер его, конечно, понимал, как никто другой. Большая часть его класса обожали Человека-паука и совершенно не пылали добрыми чувствами к Питеру Паркеру. Так что он внимательно слушал, кивал, подбадривал, как мог, и улыбался. На входе в зал, их встретил Стив и забрал обе коробки. Питер для вида повозмущался.

Джеймс стоял, убрав руки в карманы своей капюшонной кофты. Его, вероятно, на эту вечеринку не пригласили, так что пришло время расстаться еще на три часа. Стив собирался уйти вместе с ним, но унес коробки и пропал с концами. Питер прижался к окну и молча наблюдал за Барнсом какое-то время.

— Я думал, ты возвращаешься завтра, — ухмыльнулся Питер, когда Баки встал совсем рядом с ним.

— Ну, не все в этом мире можно предсказать. Но если ты не ждал меня сегодня, это значит, что у тебя на вечер планы?

— Я отменю эти планы, Нэд не обидится.

— Познакомишь нас? — Джеймс аккуратно взял Питера за руку. Вокруг не было ни души, так что такой невинный жест показался ему очень к месту. — Мне кажется, было бы здорово, если бы я знал твоего лучшего друга.

— Ты так думаешь, потому что не знаешь его, — Питер на секунду опустил взгляд в пол. Боже, они уже полгода вместе, а Пит всё ещё способен смущаться от такой вот мелочи. — Хотя он сказал примерно то же самое, когда я ему рассказал.

— Тогда я заберу вас после школы, — предложил Джеймс. — Договорились? Уделишь внимание и мне, и ему. Идет?

— Идет, — подумав, ответил Питер. — Но сразу скажу, он очумеет от твоей бионической руки.

— Как и ты когда-то? — Джеймс игриво поднял брови.

— Ой, заткнись ты.

Питер и сам не понял, в какой момент он привстал на носочки и потянулся за поцелуем. Это уже вошло в привычку, целовать Джеймса каждый раз, когда тот пытается его смутить. В том, что Барнс знал об этом и пользовался этим знанием, не было никакого сомнения, потому что прямо сейчас он не просто целовал его, но и крепко обнимал за талию, притягивая к себе ближе. Очевидно, что всё пошло по хитрому плану.

— Куколка, — заговорил Джеймс, когда поцелуй закончился. Он бы с удовольствием урвал еще один, но понимал, что сейчас не время. — Это вон те не верят в мое существование?

Поджав губы, Питер повернулся. Метрах в тридцати от них стояли в ряд Флэш, Гвен, Нэд и Мишель. И все с удивленными, широко распахнутыми глазами. На лице Флэша было столько негодования, сколько не было никогда прежде. Смущенно помахав друзьям, Питер повернулся к Джеймсу и невесомо кивнул.

— Это ведь и был твой план, верно? — хмыкнул Пит.

— Ты был таким грустным в последний наш вечер. Вот я и уговорил Старка взять меня с собой.

— Спасибо.

Питер легко чмокнул Джеймса в губы как раз в тот момент, когда из зала вышел Стив. Он недовольно посмотрел на парочку и неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Пошли, — кивнул он Барнсу. — Увидимся в Башне, Питер.

Друзья подошли к Питеру только тогда, когда Капитан Америка и его друг скрылись из виду. Нэд не мог ничего сказать, но при этом его рот был открыт. Гвен улыбалась и поглядывала назад, как будто надеясь, что Кэп вернется. Мишель виновато поджимала губы.

— Кто это был, Паркер? — первым осмелел Флэш.

— Мой, как ты говоришь «выдуманный», парень. Ну, а Кэпа вы все знаете.

— Да не может быть.

— Ну, как знаешь, — отозвался Питер.

С довольной улыбкой он вошел в зал, сразу же привлек внимание мистера Старка и заметил стул, стоящий совсем рядом с ним. Он занял отведенное ему место и молча наблюдал за тем, как остальные ученики рассаживались по залу.

— Ну что, паучок, Барнс убедил всех твоих друзей в своем существовании? — спросил Старк. До начала мероприятия оставались считанные секунды.

— Боюсь, он убедил всю школу, сэр.

— Вот же сучок хитрозадый.

Питер рассмеялся и позже написал об этом Барнсу. Старку теперь явно не поздоровится. А что до него самого, то, вероятно, сегодня был последний раз, когда кто-то посмел назвать его Пенисом Паркером.


End file.
